The 3rd Perfect Kodak Moment: The Water Wars
by JoLeigh
Summary: Sam decides to stick around at Cassie's house. Havoc ensues on sugar highs. :) Does "Aquafina", "Dasani", or H2O sound familiar? I'll give you a hint... water bottles.


The 3rd Perfect Kodak Moment – The Water Wars

Author:  JoLeigh

Rating:  G

Summary:  Things get a little crazy.  Maybe that's an understatement.  Do the brands "Aquafina", "Ice Mountain", "Dasani", or "H20" sound familiar?

Prequel/Sequel:  Sequel to The 2nd Perfect Kodak Moment.

Songs:  "Why can't I?" – Liz Phair,  "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – Artist Unknown

Spoilers:  None

Pairings:  I dunno, if you're really looking for it and picking it out of the story then it's there.  Otherwise I wouldn't worry about it.

Feedback:  Yes please!  JoLeigh33@yahoo.com

A/N:  There's this game that I saw on our camping trip.  It was called "Water Wars."  You have to shoot the water balloon at the top of the wood covering that the opponent is standing under.  There's a hole on the covering where the water from the water balloon would drain after it breaks.  That would soak the opponent.  Now that you know that, go read… 

------------

When Cassie and Sam got to Cassie's place, Sam decided to stay for a while.

"Why are you staying?" Cassie asked.

"I'm off duty, and off base, that means I have to find something to do, and I don't feel like going back home.  I don't want to go back to the base, because I don't feel like facing Jack with the scenario that just happened."

Cassie smiled at that and turned on the stereo in the TV room with the remote and pushed the button to turn it to her preferred station.

"Oh my god, I LOVE this song."

_**… Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street, and I hardly know you, it's just like we were meant to be…**_

She already had the volume really loud and faced Sam, who was now sitting on the couch, "And don't you dare touch the stereo...or else."

"Or else what? Huh? Huh?"  Sam challenged.

"I'll think of something.  Who knows, I might have an idea and not be telling you."  Cassie grinned mischievously as she walked into the kitchen to get an after-school snack.

_**… Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it.  So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you… **_

"I don't know how you can listen to this music," Sam shouted from the other room.

"You just have to remember, Sam, it's a phase that I will grow out of in another 10 years."

"Can't wait," Sam said.  A grin came to her face; she went over to the stereo and turned it down.  After that she turned it to a different station.

"SAM!!!!!"  Cassie caught her but when Sam didn't see Cassie stomp through the doorway, she thought she got away with it.  Sam went to the kitchen and didn't see Cassie anywhere, but she did see the phone off the hook and the cord leading around the corner into the hallway.

_**… In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… **_

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes. Bye," Cassie came around the corner, hung up the phone.  She looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway to the other room.

"Cassie, who was that?" Sam asked suspiciously and she walked over to Cassie.

"Er... nobody."

"Cassie."

"You'll see in a couple minutes."

Sam grabbed the water bottle and popped the top open with a huge grin on her face.  She looked at the sports bottle and then approached Cassie cautiously.  Cassie backed away.

"Sam, what are you doing with that water bottle?"

She pointed at the water bottle in mock questioning.  "This water bottle?  _You'll_ see in a couple of seconds."

At that Sam gave one quick squirt at Cassie before dashing in her direction.  Cassie bolted away.  "Cassie, you know I'm gonna get you."

"I'd like to see that."  After a few revolutions around the middle table in the kitchen Cassie headed for the TV room.  They made a couple more revolutions around the couch and Cassie when back into the kitchen which had water splattered all over the floor, just enough to make it slippery.

"Someone's gonna get it good," Sam said as they made their second careful orbit around the table.  Cassie got far enough ahead of her to dash to the fridge and get her own water bottle.  Then she continued running until Sam suddenly switched directions and was now coming right at Cassie with an open water bottle.  Cassie tried to react quickly but the water under her made her slip and fall on the tile kitchen floor.  The next thing she knew Sam was towering over her.

"Oh god, Sam, you wouldn't....Sam?....SAM!!!!" Cassie sat up just as the water drenched her.  She never knew a water bottle could hold as much water as she was drenched in.  Cassie wiped her face off and looked up at Sam.  She squinted one eye and said, "You know I'm gonna get you back."

Sam threw the water bottle on the ground.

"That'll be the day."  Just as she said that Jack walked through the front door.

"Jack! Save me!" Cassie pleaded, "Grab a water bottle, take her outside and soak her."  Jack went over to the fridge and got a water bottle.

"Jack?" Sam said, afraid of what might happen next.

"I'm going to go outside and when you two are done cleaning up the house which -- need I remind you, Carter, is Janet's and Cassie's,  _not_ yours -- come out to the front porch.  I need to talk to you," Jack said, there was no mischievous look on his face, nothing.  Just a calm Colonel, taking control of things.  "I think I might take another water bottle in case I get _really_ thirsty."

"Just to let you know, I have a super soaker in the garage," she told Jack as Sam helped her up.  She knew it was no use trying to use her half filled water bottle to get back at Sam.

"No more fooling around.  Get this cleaned up before Janet comes home. She told me to tell you, Cassie, that she'll be home around 6:00."  Then Jack grinned, "Sam, I never knew you had it in you."  If he were planning something, they would have sensed it already.  He walked out the door.

"It's 4:00 right now, we've got time," Cassie said.

"But let's get this done ASAP," Sam said.

"What does ASAP mean?"

"As Soon As Possible."

"Alright," Cassie paused, and then said, "If you would've waited we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You have to admit it was kinda fun."  Sam grinned as Cassie went into the linen closet in the hallway to get towels.

"For the predator."  Cassie came around the corner and threw a towel at Sam and started to mop the floor up.  "Sam, I've never seen this side of you.  Heck, I don't think anybody has seen this side of you before."

"Maybe I'm influenced by a sugar high or something."

"How much candy have you had today?"

"I don't know.  I had a couple packs of starbursts and skittles and a couple of cans of Mt. Dew."

"Holy crap, Sam!  That's enough sugar to last you a week!"

"Oops."

"Yeah.  'Oops' is right! Sugar highs are dangerous if you don't know where to channel all the energy you get from them."

"Kinda found that out.  Hey, who's the mom here?"

"Apparently not the person who thinks a good punishment is dumping water on a person."

By now it was 4:30 and the floor was almost cleaned up.

"Hey Cassie, could you finish cleaning up?  I want to go talk to Jack."

"You made the mess."

"You provoked the mess."

"So."

"Just clean it up.  If you want to you can come outside when you're done."

"Fine."  There was no use arguing.  Sam went out to the front porch and sat on the concrete steps right next to Jack.

"It's about time," Jack said.  There was still an unopened water bottle in the middle of them.

"I told Cassie to finish up."  They stared out into the front yard.

"Why are you making her finish up?  Especially when it wasn't her fault."

"W-Wha-What?" She said in disbelief, "She provoked it.  She didn't tell me she called you."

"Does she have to tell you everybody she calls?"

"Well, no."

"You should act more grown-up than that."

"Why is it MY fault?"

"Because you're supposed to be the adult."

"I'm supposed to be _her friend_!  And anyways, I had my first sugar high."  

"Yeah, a sugar high."  He paused and then smirked. "Then if this is what you act like on a sugar high then you should have more sugar highs more often."

Startled at his remark she replied, "Wha-,"  But before she could finish her sentence she got doused.  The bottle that was once placed in between them was now dumped over her head.

"JACK!!!!!" She shrieked as the cold water ran down her back.  You could hear her down the street.  She stood straight up.  Then she mocked her commanding officer, "You're supposed to be the adult, eh?"  He stood and started smiling like crazy.  At that Cassie came running out and smiled, "Whoa!  Good job, Jack."

"You're gonna get it," Sam threatened.

"Nobody's safe now," Jack said.

"Oh the fun we're gonna have until 6!"  Cassie clasped her hands together.

Seeing that this meant war, they all bolted in separate directions looking for a means of defense.  Cassie ran around to the back of the house where the outside water faucet was.  She looked for the package of water balloons hidden under the hose and started filling them.  Jack ran into the garage in search for the super soaker that Cassie told him about earlier.  Sam dashed around the house, she had no time to go inside and get anything, because Jack already got the super soaker.  The only thing she could do was face Cassie over by the water faucet and hope to find another means of defense over there if Cassie hadn't taken it already.

"Revenge is sweet," Cassie said as Sam dashed around the corner of the house in Cassie direction,  "Uh-oh."

Cassie was filling her third balloon as she saw Sam and reacted by throwing one at her.

"Ahhh!"  Sam put her forearms in front of her face.  The water balloon broke.  Cassie laughed evilly.

"Hey!  That's not fair!  I need to have a chance to defend myself!"  Sam pushed Cassie into the grass.  The bucket of balloons was behind Sam.  Cassie grabbed a balloon and broke it over Sam's head.

"Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha ha-ha," Cassie laughed.

Jack came around the corner and started squirting the water at Cassie.

In the meantime, Sam was hooking up the water hose up to the faucet.  She turned it on full blast and attacked Cassie and Jack.  They started running away.

"The line only goes so far.  I. Distract. Run 'round front.  Go 'round house. Shut water off."  Cassie explained quickly as they ran.  Jack took off and Cassie acted.

"Jack!  Don't leave me behiiiiiiind!"

He looked behind him to see Cassie trying to get away from Sam.  'Trying' being the key word.  Next thing you know, he was at the side of the house with the bucket of balloons.  Jack turned the water off.

~~

Sam saw the water from the hose slowly lose pressure until it was no more than a steady drip.

"Uh-oh."  Sam made a run for it.  Once she turned the corner a bucket of water was tossed at her.  This didn't stop her though.  Sam grabbed the other bucket half full with water balloons and ran to the front of the house.  She tripped, spilling the bucket on the lawn.  Surprisingly only a few broke.  Jack caught up with Sam.  "You mean to say you can run across the galaxy in army boots, but you can't run across the lawn with a bucket?"

Jack picked up two water balloons.

~~

Meanwhile, Janet pulled down the street to her house.  She immediately put on the brake once she saw the house, which was pretty far down the road.  She saw three figures in the front yard; one was lying on the ground.  She got a camera out and crept closer to the scene.  When she felt she couldn't get any closer in the car without detection, she stepped out with the camera in hand.  She walked on the sidewalk.  Once she got to the beginning of the neighbor's front lawn she cautiously walked, making sure her heels didn't create noise.  Janet got behind the six-foot tall shrubs and peeked around them, carefully taking pictures.  "What Sam and Jack do on their downtime…" She thought of the perfect headline for the section of bulletin board where she was going to place all these pictures.

~~

"We got a peep behind the bushes," Cassie said, "Probably my mom."

Jack threw a balloon at the shrubs and it broke.  Janet was furious as she came around the bushes.

"Sam, you're never bringing my daughter home from school again!!"

"I'd like to see how you're gonna carry that out!"

"I've got the needles!"

"I've got the gun!"

"Is that a threat?"

"What did you think it was?"

Janet and Sam went into a stare-down.  Sam had her hand behind her back, waiting for Jack to place a balloon there.  After he did that, she couldn't keep a straight face.

"I was wondering how long you were gonna keep that up?"

They both laughed.  Then, Sam pulled the balloon from behind her back.  She threw it and then ran into the house.  Jack and Cassie followed.

"That's okay, I still have the pictures," she said to herself.  She looked at the camera and slowly walked back to the car with a grin on her face.  "These are gonna look great on the bulletin board.  Along with all those other pictures."

~~~~~~~~

The End

A/N:  Thanks to the people to have reviewed.  Unfortunately, this is the last Kodak Moment.  I have to move on.  I need to finish other fics and revive others.  Of course, you might see a little bit of these type of situations in other fics if I ever get around to completing them.  Thanks to Josie and GSister for betaing.  Once again, thank you for all the support!


End file.
